wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
Main:Lisa Ecker
Linz, Austria |Row 3 title = Years on National Team |Row 3 info = 2008 - present |Row 4 title = Club |Row 4 info = Askö Kleinmünchen |Row 5 title = Coach(es) |Row 5 info = Johanna Gratt, Katharina Wieser |Row 6 title = Current status |Row 6 info = Active}} Lisa Ecker (born September 12 in Linz) is an Austrian elite gymnast and 2016 Olympian. She is known on the World Cup circuit, and her best events are balance beam and floor exercise. She's the 2014 Austrian National All-Around Champion. Career 2008 Ecker placed a respectable 5th on balance beam and fourth on floor exercise at the Szombathely World Cup in Hungary. She repeated her fourth place finish on floor at the Barcelona World Cup. She was not selected to represent Austria at the Beijing Olympics, since Austria didn't qualify to send an athlete. 2011-2013 Ecker continued to compete afterwards, placing eighth on floor exercise at the Maribor World Cup in 2011. After the 2012 Olympics, she won her first World Cup medal, silver on floor in Ostrava. In 2013, Ecker won bronze on balance beam at the Ljubljana World Cup. That September, she placed fourteenth in the all-around at the Turnen Dames Interland. She was named to the Austrian team for the Stuttgart World Cup in November, but the team did not qualify for the Team Challenge after qualifications.Stuttgart World Cup 2014 She competed at a friendly meet againt France and the Netherlands, winning team bronze. She was named to the Austrian team for the World Championships and helped them finish twenty-second in qualifications, qualifying a full team to the next World Championships. In late November, she competed at the Austrian Nationals, winning all-around and floor exercise gold, and uneven bars and balance beam silver. 2015 She placed eigth with her team and ninth in the all-around at the Austrian Team Open, and went on to placed fifth on floor at the Cottbus World Cup, but failed to make the event finals at the Ljubljana World Cup. She missed the European Championships in France due to knee problems,no Euros but recovered in time to compete at the Varna World Cup in Bulgaria, placing fourth on bars, seventh on beam, and fifth on floor. She competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but Austria failed to qualify a full team to the Olympics or the Test Event. 2016 Ecker competed at the Baku World Cup in February, winning bronze on vault and placing fourth on bars and floor. In April, she competed at the Olympic Test Event, placing thirty-seventh in the all-around an qualifying an individual Olympic spot for Austria. She was confirmed as their sole Olympic gymnast on May 15th.Olympics Later that month, she placed sixth on vault at the Varna World Cup. In June, she competed at the European Championships in Switzerland, but did not make the event finals. In July, she competed at the Mersin World Cup in Turkey, medaling on all four events: silver on vault and floor and bronze on bars and beam. She went on to compete at a friendly meet against gymnasts from Germany, France, Switzerland, Romania, and Venezuela, winning team bronze and placing seventeenth in the all-around. Rio Olympics Ecker competed in the second subdivision of qualifications. She placed forty-third in the all-around, forty-sixth on balance beam, forty-eighth on floor exercise, and seventy-third on uneven bars. She did not advance to the finals. Medal Count References